Vicki Vale tricks Bruce Wayne
by Wareeth Al Ghul
Summary: This is a story about how Vicki Vale tricks Bruce Wayne into letting his guard down. Soon Talia Al Ghul arrives to complete her mission and take Bruce back to Nanda Parbat to face justice.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bruce Wayne, notorious playboy, owner of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate, one of the wealthiest men in the world and secretly a vigilante; reached up and took hold of the large full beautifully round tits bouncing up and down over his face./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"He squeezed them hard, pinching the small dark rock hard nipples between his fingers. Pulling them down towards him, he wrapped his mouth around the right one and sucked on it hard./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Vicki Vale, whose tits he was sucking, was bouncing up and down on his cock wildly./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""OH GOD TONY! YES! THAT'S IT! MORE!"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"She was screaming as she felt his hard-on inside her and his hand mauling her breasts. Sweat streamed down her golden tanned skin making it glisten. Just as she was about to reach an orgasmic crescendo, Bruce pushed her to the side and off him./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""What the fuck?" she looked up a bit bewildered./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bruce took her long blonde hair in his hands and pulled her face towards his crotch. Guiding his cock with his left hand, he slipped it between her lips and into her mouth. While Vicki was a bit ticked off that her third orgasm of the night had been interrupted, now didn't seem the time for bringing that up, so she eagerly accepted his shaft and began sucking on it./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Oh fuck yeah!" Bruce muttered as she worked his cock with her tongue and lips. He was using her hair as an anchor to push her head up and down his sex organ./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"After several long strokes, he pulled her head towards his groin, driving his cock deep into her throat. Vicki's eyes went wide and began to water as his cock pushed past her tonsils. It was a good thing her gag reflex had been suppressed through years of use or else she would have barfed all over his five thousand dollar silk sheets and ruined them./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"He held her there, with her nose buried against him and his cock in her throat for a long half a minute. It wasn't until Vicki began to make gagging noises from a lack of oxygen that he let her come up for air./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"As she inhaled deeply and caught her breath, Bruce, still holding her by the hair, flipped her around so she was facing the headboard. Grabbing the wood, Vicki braced herself for what she knew was coming. Bruce positioned himself behind her and guided his cock into her cunt./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""OH FUCK!" She let out a scream as she was penetrated yet again. Taking her by the hips, Bruce pounded his cock into her over and over and harder and harder. The slapping sound of his hip ramming into her buttocks filled the bedroom along with his grunting and her squealing./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"After a minute or so, Vicki looked back over her shoulder at him as she felt him pull out. But then she felt something pressing against the tight small opening between her ass cheeks./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Wait Bruce! I..."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bruce forced his cock into her rectum without hesitation./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""AHHHH! OH FUCK! Bruce! WAIT PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN..."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bruce took her hips and with a hard thrust drove his cock as deep into her asshole as he could./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""YYYYAAAAIIIIII!" Vicki shrieked as her asshole was stretched out beyond its limit./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""OH SHIT that's tight!" Bruce replied as his cock was squeezed by her sphincter muscles./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bruce began pumping her ass with his cock as Vicki grabbed hold of the headboard; gripping the wood so tight her knuckles turned white. She was grunting with each thrust as she her face was twisted in a grimace and her teeth clenched./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"As he fucked her from behind, Bruce lifted his hand and brought him palm down hard across her right ass cheek./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"SLAP!/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Vicki screamed again as she felt a sharp stinging across her ass as she was spanked./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"After only a few seconds more, Bruce made a loud grunting noise as he felt his climax building. He grabbed her hips and held them as he thrust himself back and forth./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""OH FUCK! I'm gonna cum!"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"'TOO DEEP! I CAN"T HANDLE IT! IT'S TOO DEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bruce drove his cock into Vicki, who let out another squeal which Bruce ignored as his body stiffened and he blew a heavy load of cum deep inside her asshole./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"He was quivering as he kept reaming her ass savoring his climax as it took hold of his muscles. Vicki gritted her teeth as she waited for his cock to soften and his orgasm to subside./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"After several long seconds, he pulled out and she gingerly sat back, "thank god," she muttered to herself as Bruce rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom; ignoring her./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"A few minutes later, he came back and laid back on the mattress. Vicki looked over at him lustfully./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""You want something to drink baby?" she purred./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bruce nodded in between deep heavy breaths as he was still recovering from the vigorous fuck session the two of them just had. Vicki got up, picking up Bruce's crisp white dress shirt that probably cost more than she made in week. She pulled it on and walked over to the bar. Returning to bed, she handed Bruce a glass of scotch with a single ice cube in it./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"He gulped it down in only two mouthfuls./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Vicki lay down on the bed next to him and began kissing his neck and letting her tongue run around his ear. A few seconds later.../span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Bruce?"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"She took his chin and turned his head towards her. His eyes were closed. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He was out cold./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Man that was fast."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"The tall tanned blonde slipped out of the bed and took her cell phone. Dialing.../span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""It's me," she said when the call connected to the number she had been given./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""I'll be right up," a woman replied and then hung up./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Christine slipped down the hall and stood at the top of the large curved staircase that led from the second floor of Tony's mansion to the first. She only waited a few seconds when the front door opened and a female with black hair walked inside./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"The woman moved quickly to the stairs and as she approached Vicki.../span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Where is he?"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Um, ah, the bedroom."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Vicki had met Talia, Tony's ex girlfriend several times. In those meetings, she was always dressed conservatively, usually in a silk blouse, skirt and heels. Perhaps her skirts were a bit too short, and her blouses a bit too sheer and low cut, and her heels a bit too high, but still conservative. Plus Vicki was not really one to criticize another woman for flaunting her sex appeal to get ahead. Sleeping with men to get stories was becoming a habit for her./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"But this time Talia looked totally different. She had on a body hugging black cat-suit. Instead of heels, she had on a heavy pair of boots with thick black soles. Around her waist was a heavy belt with all sorts of pouches and cases. On her right hip was a large handgun and sticking out from her left boot was the handle of a knife./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"The entire outfit shocked Vicki but she followed the black haired beauty down the hall./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Um, so who do you work for again?"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""The League of Shadows but the less you know the better for you."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Talia approached the bed and sat down next to Tony's naked body. She took his arm in her hand and held two fingers against his wrist as she looked down at her watch and checked his pulse. She pulled a small penlight from her belt and gently lifted his eyelid. Moving the light across his pupil a few times, she seemed satisfied and stood./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""He seems okay. How much did you give him?"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Just what you told me to. But look I think we need to talk about what this is all about. So, you're going to blackmail him? Right?"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Exactly," Talia responded./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Vicki pulled a cigarette from her purse, lit it and took a long drag, "So, what are you going to do? Take incriminating pictures or something? Go through his computers?"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Something like that. You're not having second thoughts are you?"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""No, of course not, I get the exclusive story right? The rise and fall of an American icon."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Talia stood and smiled, "Of course. That was the deal. You help us set Bruce up. We get his technology and you get the scoop. Everyone's a winner."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Well, I've been thinking that maybe I should get something more for my part in this."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Talia gave Vicki a hard look, but she was an experienced reporter. She had interviewed terrorists and dictators; she wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone./span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Like what?"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Like ten million dollars."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""What!"/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""I did all the hard stuff. I slept with him after all."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""Please. You slept with him long before I asked you to and we both know you would have done so again for a lot less than ten million."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Vicki couldn't argue, "That's not the point. My entire career is on the line. People in my business already think I'm a slut..."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""I wonder why."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';""...but if this were to get out, what I did to Bruce, I'd be done for."/span span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Talia seemed to be thinking about her offer, "Well, you did do a lot to help, so at the least I think I should tell you the details of the plan before we discuss your payment./span/p 


End file.
